Una Carta
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: En la vida, el amor puede darnos felicidad y sufrimiento a la vez... Pero muchas veces dicen que vale la pena... Y una carta dirá mucho de ello. Los personajes le pertenecen a K. Rowling ¡De sus comentarios se alimentan la musas! Gracia!


Una Carta

Hola **Harry**

_Escribo esto porque muchos pensamientos pasan por mi mente… No se que hacer con esto que llevo dentro… Tal vez sea mejor dejar esto así y decir adiós, la mejor opción… ¿de verdad crees que esto llegue a alguna parte? Se que tiene sueños, pero tal vez esos sueños sean simplemente eso… Y yo también tengo sueños, pero pues como dicen "Sueños vana ilusión" Siento tristeza en mi corazón y un debate interior que se suscita en el, seguir o renunciar… Borrarte de los lugares en donde estás en mí, no recibir ni contestar tus cartas el único medio con el que nos podemos comunicar, cerrar este capítulo que me rompe el corazón y morir un poco al decirte adiós… Es que, cada día es peor el dolor de seguir soñando con imposibles como siempre lo he hecho, de esperar algo que, tal vez, a mi no me corresponde… Si de idilios imposibles sabré yo, sonrió al decir esto último, observando los hipogrifos desde la barrera, pues a mí… A mí me ha dominado la soledad, ha sido mí constate amiga y enemiga, es más he aprendido a vivir con ella, ella me ha acostumbrado a su presencia._

_He sentido muchas ausencias a solas en mi habitación, con mi almohada como confidente ¿Por qué buscas lo imposible? Me pregunta ella ¿Por qué buscas el sufrimiento? Pero no es mi culpa le contesto yo a ella… Sabes que me he refugiado en ti para evitar… Ya sabes que quiero decir, siento que muero a cada paso, que se da dentro de mis bosques y de los pasillos de mi mansión ¿lo recuerdas? Como aquella vez, hace mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia en aquel castillo de pisos blancos y amplios ventanales, en la que tú eras mí consuelo cuando las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia… _

Estas fueron las letras que te iba a enviar antes de saber lo que te contare y antes que me dijeras: "Te amare par toda la vida y esperare lo que sea necesario… Luchare por ti…" ¿lo recuerda Harry? Cuando te fuiste de mi lado… Cuando quise decir adiós y dejar todo inconcluso, para cuando… Destino se dispusiera a dejarnos en paz, a olvidar los días que teníamos que huir y escondernos para vernos unos breves minutos y que en cada despedida se rompiera un poco más el corazón… Que tantos meses sin vernos y comunicarnos por cartas no tuvieran recompensa alguna, que irónica es la vida… Vienes hacia mi en tu carruaje, mientras yo agonizo por esta enfermedad que ha atrapado mi corazón, el medimago dijo: "El hechizo que recayó sobre usted en la guerra es irreversible, su corazón no aguantara más, por mucho tiene una semana…" así es, mi corazón esta enfermo por culpa de un hechizo que estaba bien oculto, ni el amor que te tengo ha podido ayudarlo a sanarse.

Se que apenas lo supiste emprendiste viaje para llegar a mí… Pero tu viaje dura una semana y eso es lo que se ha previsto que me queda de vida, después de querer decirte adiós y terminar con nuestra difícil relación en la cual nos mantenía unidos un gran amor que hacia estremecer mi corazón y muchas veces paralizarlo, ahora me arrepiento de pensar en despedirme de ti sin darte razones… Porque ahora es la muerte la que me quiere separar de tu lado, a mí que te esperaba todos los días sonriente en mi balcón observando aquel anillo plateado que colocaste en mi dedo antes de subirse a tu carruaje y prometerme que volverías por mí, para ser felices y amarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas… Luego de decirte que tal vez sería mejor el adiós, esperaba día tras día tu regreso y leía un millón de veces las cartas que me enviaste… Hiciste salir mi lado cursi y romántico ¿eh?.

Ahora, es la muerte la que me quiere separar de tu lado, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar en otra vida y al fin logremos tener lo que deseamos, por lo que luchamos… Mi amor, sí eso has sido, me sacaste de la soledad y aunque he sufrido por amarte no cambio todo lo que vivimos… Si lees esta carta, es porque no pude despedirme personalmente. Es porque la muerte llego antes que tu…

Un saludo amoroso.

Siempre tuyo…

**Draco**

_Espero que les guste este relato corto, aunque algo triste de __**"Una Historia Sin Escribir" **_

_Mis musas y yo esperamos con ansias sus comentarios, ¡no nos apedreen! _

_Las ideas nacen de unas letras, de unas palabras… De un amor y un adiós._

DECLARACIÓN:

**Los personajes en que esta basado este breve relato no me pertenecen, son de la estupenda escritora J. Rowling**


End file.
